


Blaine For Prom King

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom time again at McKinley High!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t get why his friends are so surprised that he refused the nomination. Seriously, after what happened to Kurt two years ago, why would he want it? He’ll still go though, and have a fun night with his friends before they all go their separate ways.

But the campaign for Prom King and Queen is in full swing and nothing can stop that. Sugar and Brittany are slapping posters over every inanimate (and judging from the backpacks of a few terrified freshmen, animate) objects and Sam is handing out “King White Chocolate” buttons to all the girls. He pins one to his chest in support of his friend but every time someone tells him that he has their vote, he rolls his eyes and reminds them: he’s not running.

Prom night comes and he dusts off his tux, adding a fitted vest under the jacket and a black and turquoise skinny tie that matches Tina’s dress. They’re going together as friends, just as friends he reminds her in a teasing voice and she rolls her eyes at him, and honestly, the only other person he’d rather go with is in New York.

They all chipped in and ordered a limo to take them to Breadstix and then the dance. It takes a grand total for two minutes after leaving Sugar’s house before Britt and Sam are poking their heads out the sunroof, yelling and whooping until the driver tells them to knock it off. 

The gym is decorated beautifully. They’d made the decision to put Tina in charge again after the success of the Sadie Hawkins dance and she somehow outdid herself. They had selected a roaring ’20s theme, it was the obvious choice with the new Baz Luhrmann movie that just came out. Black and silver streamers dotted with crystals cover the walls and the centerpiece of it all is a gorgeous restored Model A in dark green for posed pictures. Dark red velvet ropes surround it and a middle aged man stands beside it, almost on guard.

“How did you afford that?” Blaine hisses in Tina’s ear when he sees it. He knows nothing about cars but he knows that that car cost more than the entire prom budget.

“Mr. Hummel helped. One of his clients restores old cars and when he heard about the Great Gatsby theme, he gave him a call for me.” She shrugs as if it’s nothing but Blaine is impressed by what she had done. “Thank me later, you guys are up first.” She pushes him towards the stage, laughing at him as Sam pulls him up.

The night goes off with out a hitch. He dances with all the girls during the slow songs, even stealing Becky away from her date for a quick turn, and he can’t help but blush when an awkwardly tall and nervous sophomore asks him to dance. And it’s nice to dance with a boy again. Nothing can compare to dancing with Kurt but it’s nice to be surrounded by a boy for the first time in months. He thanks him graciously for the dance, remembering how terrifying it can be to put yourself out there like that and returns to Tina, dragging her around the room in an over-dramatic tango ‘Toxic’ that makes the entire crowd watch them, laughing with them as he dips her low.

Then the times comes for Figgins to announce the winners and he’s rooting for Sam, not just because he’s the obvious choice, but because he deserves it. Tina is blushing nervously on stage, still shocked by her nomination but taking it in stride. Sugar fluffs the tulle of her dress and Brittany appears to be counting ceiling tiles.

“Quiet, children. Quiet.” Principal Figgins taps the microphone, bringing the room to a low hush. Blaine inches towards the edge of the stage where Artie sits with Kitty in his lap. They smirk at him and he smiles back. He voted for Tina for Prom Queen but he’ll be happy if Brittany wins. “I will know announce the your selection for McKinley High School Prom King.” He pulls an envelope out of his jacket pocket and opens it. “Your decision, by write-in vote and with an overwhelming sixty-three percent, is none other than class president, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine freezes. He’s sure it’s a joke, like when Kurt won Queen. He didn’t run. He didn’t want to run. He didn’t want the title. But then he hears the cheers. He sees Sam, Tina, Sugar, and Brittany grinning and clapping. Artie and Kitty are tugging on his sleeve and, shaking, he steps on to the stage. Figgins places the crown on his head and hands him a gilt scepter, and moves on to announce the winner of Queen.

It isn’t until his hand is already on Tina’s waist and they’re standing under a spotlight on the dance floor that he realizes that she won.

“So, I’m sure you have some questions,” she giggles, her hand coming to his shoulder.

“I didn’t run,” he says dumbly.

She smiles back. “No, you didn’t. But Sam ran for you.”

“But the pins—”

“—Were a ruse. The back of them read ‘Vote Nightbird’.”

He’s still too shocked to do anything more than sway to the beat of the song Marley and Jake are singing but Tina does her best to add some flare to their movements.

She leans close and whispers in his ear, “There’s another surprise for you, by the way.”

“What?” Blaine doesn’t like surprises, something she knows well. But Tina is smiling radiantly up at him so he tries to calm the ache in his stomach that began at the word ‘surprise’.

A finger taps his shoulder and a familiar, beautiful voice says, “Excuse me. May I have this dance?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stares at the key card Sugar is offering to him.

“Here, I got it just in case but I don’t think I’ll need it. Room 216.” Her wide eyes look up at him in a way that is far too innocent considering what she has in her hand. “I don’t see things going that way with Joe tonight and I’d hate for the room to go to waste.”

“Sugar—” he starts to protest but she silences him with a finger pressed to his lips. She slips it in the pocket of his jacket and smirks.

“Thank me later, Blaine Warbler.” She kisses his cheek, straightens the gold crown on his head with a wink and returns to the dance floor where Kurt is dancing with Brittany. 

Blaine watches him for moment, a vision in a light grey suit and a navy tie. From his perfectly coiffed hair to his pointy-toed shoes, he looks like a grown up and not someone that should be at a high school prom unless he was a chaperone. But he isn’t. He is there for him. There to take Blaine in his arms and dance with him in front of these insane people that decided that he worthy of being their Prom King.

Sugar slips an arm around Brittany’s waist and steals her away from Kurt, all three of them laughing hysterically and Blaine aches because he’s missed seeing Kurt laugh like that. He makes his way to him, slipping past his classmates to where Kurt stands, hands in his trouser pockets as he chuckles and Britt and Sugar spinning without a care in the world.

“Hey, you.” Blaine swallows nervously. Why is he nervous? He has no reason to be nervous. They’ve gotten hotel rooms together before. It’s nothing new. But he is nervous. They’ve both changed in the eight months they’ve been apart. They’ve grown up, become less dependent on each other but Blaine still can’t help but worry. What if Kurt’s been with someone else and has new expectations? What if the things he used to like he doesn’t enjoy anymore? What if—

“Your highness,” Kurt says with a smirk, bending at the waist into a slight bow. “Would you care to dance?”

“Um, actually….” Blaine swallows. Kurt’s skin is luminescent in the low lights and he looks more angelic than ever. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he is sure to be a rejection and blurts out, “Sugargotahotelroomanddoesntneeditdoyouwanttogotherewithme?”

Kurt tilts his head at him, a confused smile on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that over the music.” He slips his hands from his pockets and wraps them around Blaine’s waist, holding him close. “Slow down, Blaine. Try again”

Blaine sighs. He knew he’d mess this up. “Um… Sugar got a room downtown and doesn’t need it. She gave me the key. Would you… um… would you like to come with me?” He looks up at Kurt, praying that he’ll say ‘Yes’ and they’ll slip out before anyone notices. 

After what feels like hours, that small, sly smile that always makes Blaine melt forms on Kurt’s lips and he leans forwards, whispering in his ear, “I’d love to come with you.”

Shaking, Blaine grips Kurt’s elbows and pulls himself closer. “Let’s go then.”

They sneak out of the gym as best they can, only stumbling across Stoner Brett and Dottie making out next to a janitor’s closet. They take a moment and open the door for them, Blaine giving Dottie a thumbs up as Brett lifts her up and carries her inside.

“My king!” Brett says in thanks, giving him a salute as they shut to door.

Kurt grips his hand and they make their way out of the school to his car, leaving the limo for the others. The drive to the hotel is silent but for polite conversation. Blaine really doesn’t know what to say but he does know that as soon as he starts talking he won’t shut up so maybe it is better if he waits until they are in the safety of the room. 

They make their way inside and upstairs with no one giving them a second look. It is prom night, after all. Blaine is sure that other couples will come stumbling through the doors before the night is over. He takes the keycard from his pocket and slips it in the slot, waiting for the door to click open. He glances up at Kurt and smiles, remembering the last time they were here. He grips Kurt by the knot of his blue tie and pulls him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

Kurt hands come to his hips, flipping up the back of his tuxedo jacket to grip his ass. His mouth is on his, warm and wet and so familiar but still so fucking good. He walks Kurt towards the bed, humming happily as he tugs the knot of his tie loose and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

“Should—uh, God—should we talk about this?” Kurt says reasonably, but Blaine can tell from his tone that he doesn’t want to stop. He undoing Blaine’s tie and kicking his shoes off as the close in on the mattress. “I mean, we haven’t done this since we got back together a couple weeks ago.”

Blaine pauses to look up at him. “Will it change anything or make it worse?” he asks, flicking another button of Kurt’s shirt open.

“No.” Kurt sighs as Blaine’s lips meet the hollow of his throat, tongue swirling over his skin. “Just wanted to put it out there. Seemed like the grown up thing to do.”

“Kurt, you’re about to go to bed with a high school senior wearing a crown. Nothing about this is grown up.” He smirks against Kurt’s neck, breathing in his scent which he has missed so much.

Kurt chuckles and nods, pulling away so they shed their jackets, tossing them on the desk and Blaine toes out of his shoes. He also takes the crown off, setting in on the nightstand. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out for him and undoing his vest, slipping is off his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Blaine cradles Kurt’s face in his hand, tipping his chin up for another kiss. Kurt grips his neck and leans back, inching up the bed, keeping their lips together as their torsos press against one another as they both slip out of their shirts, undershirts flung aside. Blaine pulls away, unzipping Kurt’s pants and pulling them away revealing his impossibly long, elegant legs, leaving him in charcoal grey boxer briefs. He pulls Kurt’s socks off as well. They decided early on that sex with socks on was just weird unless they were in a freezing cold room. He starts to undo his fly but Kurt’s hands meet his.

“Let me, sweetie,” he says softly, undoing his belt and pulling it out of the loops with a flourish, tossing it aside. Kurt’s hand grazes over his length, before tugging the zipper down and shimmying them over the swell of Blaine’s ass. Blaine groans at the sight of Kurt’s tongue, wide and flat, pressing against the bright blue cotton of his briefs.

“Kurt, God…” he whimpers, carding his fingers through his soft hair. He steps out of his pants, pausing only to remove his socks before he crashes into Kurt, arms wound around each other, legs tangled, lips biting and sucking at all the skin they’ve missed over the past few months. They roll over each other, struggling for dominance but also getting reacquainted with their bodies.

Blaine can’t help but breath a sigh of relief that Kurt still moans loudly when he rolls his hips and bites on his earlobe. He moans happily as Kurt tries to find that spot on his chest that makes him see stars. And there is something incredibly comforting about how their fingers find each other, tips pressed together as they kiss. 

Blaine skims his fingers up Kurt’s pale legs and slips them under the waistband of his underwear. Kurt does the same to Blaine, both wrapping their hands around the other, eyes falling shut at the intimate contact. They work each other, a little too dry, both unsure of a rhythm that works for both of them but neither of them caring.

How could he have almost lost this? Blaine thinks to himself. He rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt on top of him, shivering at how wonderful if felt to feel his weight on him again.

“So good, Kurt,” he says in his ear, running his thumb along the gorgeous vein he knows is on the underside of Kurt’s cock. Kurt rewards him with a high pitched gasp and a tongue in his mouth.

“We’ve done this a thousand times, Blaine,” Kurt whispers, kissing his cheek and rutting his hips down, squeezing Blaine lightly.

“Doesn’t matter, Kurt. Every time with you is… it will be…. because it’s you and it’s us.” He releases Kurt’s cock, clinging to his shoulders as Kurt rolls his hips again, his own hand sliding out of Blaine’s briefs and rubbing his chest in small smooth circles. Blaine shifts carefully, spreading his legs wide and hooking his ankles around Kurt’s waist. “I love you so much, Kurt,” he says pulling him into another kiss, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Love you too, Blaine, so much…” he replies, thumbing over Blaine’s nipple. He reaches between them, drawing both of their cocks out, letting them slide along each other with each thrust of their hips. 

He wants to feel Kurt inside him, stretching him open and fucking him slowly but Blaine didn’t think he’d be here tonight so he is woefully unprepared for this. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that Kurt isn’t inside him because Kurt is actually here, kissing him and loving him and making love to him and that’s better. It’s better than Valentine’s Day when Blaine was trying to hide how much he loved Kurt and was willing to take whatever Kurt wanted to give him because Kurt loves him back. 

Blaine spits in the palm of his hand and reaches between them, slicking their cocks up a bit, spreading some of their fluid that has spilled onto his stomach as well. He’s not going to last. He wouldn’t be able to last with anyone, but it’s Kurt on top of him and kissing him and fucking his mouth with his tongue and his fingers—

“Fuck, Kurt, please!” he sobs against Kurt’s neck, nipping at his pristine skin. “I’m going to come—”

Kurt grips the back of his neck, tilting his head back as his hips move faster, more staccato. He claims his mouth, swallowing Blaine’s cries before wrenching away, panting, “Come for me, Blaine, need you to—”

Blaine pushes his hips off the mattress to meet Kurt’s as the spurts of white come between their stomachs. “Kurt, oh my God, Kurt!” Kurt holds Blaine as his orgasm wracks through him, his legs squeezing tightly at his waist, nails clawing at his back. “So good, baby, so fucking good…”

He limply lets go of Kurt, still panting and mind swirling from his orgasm as his head hits the pillow. He blinks up at Kurt, his blue eyes studying him, tongue between his teeth.

“What?”

Kurt softly rolls his hips against him and it’s only then that Blaine realizes that he hasn’t come yet. “You’re just… you’re beautiful, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles loosely at him, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead and kissing his chin. “Look who’s talking, Mr. Hummel.”

“Shut up and take the compliment, Mr. Anderson.”

“That’s King Anderson to you,” Blaine teases, pointing at the nearby crown.

“Very well, King Anderson.” He chuckles, kissing Blaine’s jaw. Blaine melts into it, enjoying how hard Kurt feels against him despite how sensitive he is right now. He grips Kurt’s well muscled arms (when did that happen?) and pushes him onto his back, straddling his legs and working his way down until he is level with Kurt’s still-hard cock. Kurt says nothing but Blaine hears the sharp breath he takes as he sinks his mouth onto his cock, tongue fluttering along the underside, and smiles.

“Um… don’t judge me for this but…”

“Kurt, what?” he says, pulling up and sliding forward to pepper his chest with kisses, grinding back against Kurt and earning a throaty moan.

Kurt blushes and reaches for the crown on the nightstand, handing it to him. “Wear this?”

Blaine weighs it in his hands for a moment before resting it on his damp curls, gives it a jaunty tilt, and drawing his boyfriend up into a dirty kiss. 

“It’s good to the be the king,” he grins before slithering back down Kurt’s body and taking him back in his mouth.


End file.
